Lost and Found
by SirMeglin
Summary: Hey guys, This is my very first fan fic. I'm going to write my own Season Four, the way I would like to see it unfold... except a bit darker. This chapter is really short, but I'm trying to keep everything as organised as possible, so please hang in there. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating (uni starts back soon) but I'm pretty determined to finish this story. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: BO**

She started to wake, slow and sluggish. Her mind was all black tar and white static, making her journey to consciousness disorientating.

Her awareness of her own breathing was the first to come back; her lungs gently pulling in air through her nose and exhaling it slowly.

Then her heart beat. Rhythmic, steady, relaxed. She could feel her pulse in her chest, her neck, her lower body.

Her back was cold. She thought that she must be lying on something cold. And hard, too. She realised she was flat on her back. Where were her legs? Her arms?

She wiggled her toes first, finding them where she expected to. Next, her fingers. Again, they were there, her arms lying next to her, slightly away from her body.

She went to rub her eyes.

Her arm didn't move.

She tried again.

This time a clinking sound met her ears, making her jump slightly. She hadn't realised how quiet it was.

She pulled her arms up, as hard as she could in her weakened state. The metal held fast, her arms locked at her sides.

Pulling at her legs, she found that they too were held down.

Slight panic kicked in and now she could hear her accelerated heart beat in her ears. She could feel the sudden burst of adrenaline erupt in her body, making her eyes snap open, violently waking up her body and tense against her bonds.

Lifting her head up, she attempted to look down at her limbs. But it was also dark and blurry. She couldn't see well enough for her eyes to be of any use.

Another adrenaline surge and she thrashed on her prison.

_'Hush, sweet one.'_

She lay still. Was there someone in there with her?

_'Don't struggle. Everything will be fine.'_

No, it wasn't a voice. At least not one that could be heard with her ears. Was it male or female?

"Who are you?!" Her scream came out as a horse whisper. "What do you want?!"

_'For you to go back to sleep. I'm not ready for you yet.'_

Instantly, her mind began to fog again and her limbs relaxed. The tar and static where back, distorting her mind, confounding her thoughts.

… why is it so cold?...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: KENZI**

The engine seemed to purr as Kenzi drove the Morrigan's car through the city streets. With the slightest bit of pressure, the car ignited and roared, throwing both Kenzi and her overly muscled sidekick in the backs of their seats.

Bruce grabbed hold of the car door at the sudden acceleration, his knuckles white. Kenzi noticed this and smirked.

"Jeez, Bruce, for a big tough guy you sure do scare easy."

"Being a big tough guy won't stop me from dying in a tangled mess of metal and concrete," replied Bruce.

"Way to be a buzz kill," muttered Kenzi as she eased up on the throttle.

Bruce let go of the car door and gazed through the windows. "This is the way to the Morrigan's apartment."

"Sure is, Muscle Man," said Kenzi, turning into another street. "I don't know where this Massimo hangs, but I figure your boss would have some info on him at her digs." She flicked her eyes over to Bruce. "Unless _you _know where he is?"

Bruce just shrugged. "Sorry."

"Balls. I need to find him asap. Shit is really starting to hit the fan and no one thought to bring a poncho."

Bruce's face scrunched up. "Ew."

"Exactly. I need to be the cleaning crew. But I can't do anything as a human."

"Kenzi, please," Bruce pleaded, turning in his seat to face the girl. "Please don't trust Massimo. He's Dark Fae –"

"Aren't _you _Dark Fae?"

Bruce fell silent. He changed tactics.

"He's powerful and dangerous. He keeps to himself and only ever really talks to anyone unless there is something in it for him. The fact that he offered you a deal scares me. And it should scare you too."

Kenzi rolled her eyes but remained quiet. If she was honest, she would say that she was scared. She was always a little scared. More so after that bitch of a Kitsune held her captive. As a human living in the Fae world, she was always going to be in danger, with no way of protecting herself. If it wasn't for her being human, Bo and the rest of her friends wouldn't constantly be putting their own lives I danger to protect her. She knew that the gang loved her and that she had saved their lives on occasion too, but she was so sick and tired and downright fed up with being a liability to them all. When things really started heating up, she was a hindrance. And she wasn't alright with that. Her best friend was in danger, along with Dyson and possibly even Hale. Trick was already dead; she didn't want anyone else to die. They needed her to be strong and powerful, not… human. So damn straight she was going to put a stop to all this human bullshit.

Kenzi slammed on the brakes, just as she realised that they had reached the Morrigan's. She put the car in park and slapped Bruce on the knee.  
"C'mon, big guy," she said. "Let's get our snoop on."

* * *

The door was locked. Kenzi wondered why she was surprised.

"Gah!" She pounded on the door. She took a few steps back then rammed into it with her shoulder. This caused her to rebound off the clearly quite solid door, clutching her shoulder in pain. "Goddamn door!"

"Here, Kenzi, let me," said Bruce, gently pulling Kenzi away.

"Oh hell yeah!" Kenzi's pain seemed to disappear as Bruce moved in front of the door. "Kick that door down! Don't hold back! Destroy that shit!"

Bruce reached for the electronic door pad and punched in a code. There was a beep and the sound of a catch releasing. He opened the door, holding it for Kenzi.

Kenzi's shoulders slumped as she walked through. "You're just ruining all my fun today, Bruce."

"Sorry," apologised Bruce, closing the door behind them.

They both froze when they heard music coming from another room. Kenzi indicated for quiet before slowly making her way towards the music. The door was closed, so with they should be able to surprise whoever was here and Bruce could get the jump on them.

Bruce started to follow, but – he walked into a small table, one that was right in the middle of the room, hard to miss. The highly expensive looking vase that was perched on top of it started to wobble, teetering on the edge. Kenzi made a mad rush to try to save it, diving down onto the floor, her arms outstretched.

But it smashed, loudly, on the tiled floor, just to the left of Kenzi's stretched hands.

Kenzi scrambled to her feet and hit Bruce. "Dude!"

"I don't do stealth!" retorted Bruce.

The music stopped.

"Shit!" Kenzi turned Bruce around to make their way back through the front door, but it was too late. The door behind them opened.

"Darling!"

Kenzi turned, shocked and delighted. Vex stood in the doorway, his arms outstretched in welcoming.

"Darling!" Kenzi ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped onto him. Laughing, Vex swung her around, giving her a massive bear hug.  
Kenzi pulled back to look at him. "Dude, where have you _been? _I went on a massive makeup binge last week, you would _love _some of the stuff I got."

"But did you get new mascara? Coz I know of this new one coming out soon –"

"YOU!"

The Morrigan stood in the doorway, livid. She held a golf club in her left hand, staring furiously at Bruce.

"So much for keeping your job," Kenzi muttered to Bruce.

The Morrigan raised the club and charged at Bruce, screaming.

"Ah ah ah," tisked Vex, throwing out his arm. The Morrgian stopped dead in her tracks. "That's not how we treat our guests, now is it?" He put Kenzi down and walked closer to the Morrigan. "Drop the golf club – ", it fell to the floor behind her – "and sit down." She slumped to the floor.

"Now, sweetheart." Vex turned his attention back to Kenzi. "Why are you hanging around the hired help? Where's your lovely Succubunny?"

"Bo's in trouble," replied Kenzi.

"What else is bloody new," sighed Vex. "Honestly, you two cause more problems than you solve."

"That's why I have The Hulk here," said Kenzi, gesturing to Bruce. "He's gonna help me."

Vex squinted suspiciously. "Hep you do what, exactly?" Vex knew Kenzi way too well for her liking.

"Oh, nothing really." Kenzi waved away the question. "Just, you know, become Fae. No biggie."

Vex pointed at Kenzi. "What? You? Become Fae? Bad idea, gorgeous."

"That's what I said," huffed Bruce. "And involving Massimo –"

"Massimo? The druid?" Vex grabbed Kenzi by the shoulders. "_Really _bad idea."

"So everyone keeps telling me," Kenzi said, pushing Vex's hands off her. "But it's the only way I can help this time."

"No, it's not."

Vex and Kenzi turned to Bruce.

"I know a way that you can help Bo without going to Massimo."

"Yeah, right, Bruce," said Kenzi sarcastically. "I'll just go get bitten by a super spider, or find a crash landed alien, or –"

"No, Kenzi," Brucer interrupted. He gave her a smile. "Thank your hips."


End file.
